


The Bet

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Natasha bet on a little thing about Tony and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

-I don’t think they’d answer to that, Logan.-

-Do you wanna bet?-

-Ok. 10 dollars they won’t.-

-20 they will. In chorus.-

-Deal.-

Logan and Natasha shook their hands, then the man walked casually near Steve and Tony.

-Hey, stony.- he greeted.

-Hey, Logan.- they answered together.

Wolverine grinned and walked back to the woman.

-Wait, who did he call?- Tony asked, confused.

-I’m not sure… Anyway, about that plan….- Steve answered, then they went back to what they were doing.

-I told ya.- Logan said to Nat, taking her money.

-I can’t believe they really answered to their shipname!-


End file.
